


Tap That Ass

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Officer Winchester hears Cas say something embarrassing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tap That Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Little piece of fluff written from a prompt.

Cas was sitting on a bench outside his favorite coffee shop. He was waiting for his latte to cool enough to drink it, listening to music on his iPod with earphones so he wouldn’t disturb people. He looked down the block and observed a cop walking towards him. He looked the cop up and down. This guy was gorgeous. Absolutely breathtaking.

Cas thought to himself, “Damn! I would tap that ass so hard…”

Then the cop looked directly at him. He began to walk purposely towards Cas. Cas was getting nervous. He couldn’t think of anything he had done wrong, but the cop was definitely coming up to talk to him.

Cas pulled the ear buds out of his ears. He looked up into the most beautiful apple-green eyes and at a face filled with freckles. The cop smiled down at him.

“That… was quite the compliment.” The cop’s eyes sparkled.

That’s when Cas realized he had made the ‘tap that ass’ remark out loud. He wished more than anything that the earth would open up and swallow him. Of course it didn’t. so he just sat there blushing.

The cop grinned wider and said, “I’d like to see your ID please.”

Cas fumbled around and got it out. “Uh, am I getting a ticket or something, officer?”

 

“Winchester. It’s officer Winchester, but you can call me Dean… uh, Castiel? You’re named after an angel?”

 

Cas was amazed the cop even knew that. But he said, “Uh yeah, I am. My parents are sort of religious.”

Dean wrote down Cas’ pertinent information and handed the ID back to Cas.

“Now, Cas, it is okay if I call you Cas, right?” Cas nodded. “Well, Cas I’m going to need your phone number as well.” Cas rattled off his phone number but had to ask, “Why do you need my phone number?”

Dean grinned, “How else am I going to call you and ask you out?”

Cas blushed and he could feel himself grinning like an idiot.

“Oh.” That was all Cas could think of to say.

Officer Winchester winked at him and continued to walk down the block.

 

Cas grinned all the way home. When he walked in, his older brother Gabriel noticed right away.

“Well, Cassie, something tickled your fancy while you were gone. Care to share?”

Cas just shook his head no and went to his room. If he made the mistake of telling Gabe about Dean, he’d never hear the end of it.

Later that night, Cas was in his room, reading, when the phone rang. He didn’t recognize the number, but he took a chance and answered it.

“A deep voice said, “Hey, Cas. it’s Dean.”

 

Cas’ stomach did a flip. “Hey. You called.”

 

There was a throaty chuckle. “Sure did. Why, didn’t you think I would?”

 

Cas hesitated, and finally said, “I hoped you would but I wasn’t sure.”

 

Dean chuckled. “Well, I did. Now, will you go out with me tomorrow night?”

 

Cas gulped. “Uh, yeah, yes I will.”

 

Dean just said, “I’ll pick you up at seven. Dress casually. See you then.” And he hung up before Cas could even say goodbye.

 

 

Cas was excited. The day seemed to drag badly but finally it was time to get ready. Cas chose his favorite pair of soft button fly jeans and a Henley that matched his eyes. When there was a knock on the door, he actually jumped a little.

He opened the door and there stood Dean.  He was even more beautiful than Cas remembered. Cas smiled and Dean just said, “Hi. Ready to go?” Cas nodded and followed Dean to his car, a beautiful classic Chevy.

 

At dinner, they both got bacon cheeseburgers and fries. Dean asked a lot of questions, getting to know Cas better. Cas found out that Dean had a younger brother and that he had been a cop for four years.

After dinner, Dean took Cas to see a movie. It was some action hero thing, Cas wasn’t really even paying attention. They held hands and then, Dean turned and kissed Cas. That was it for Cas, he completely tuned the movie out and they just kissed through the rest of it.

When the movie was over, Dean asked Cas if he wanted to get a drink somewhere. Cas knew what he really wanted, but he decided to play it cool, so he agreed. They went to a little neighborhood bar and got a beer. Dean put his hand over Cas’ as they sat there. Cas was in heaven.

They decided to take things to the next level on their fourth date. Dean took Cas back to his place and they made out on the couch. Things got hot and messy… they ended up in bed.

“Well, you did say you’d tap my ass…” Dean laughed.

Cas was more than equal to that task.

 

Eight months later they were living together.

A year after that they got married.

Two years later they adopted a baby girl. They named her Mary.

A year later they adopted a boy named Bobby.

Eventually Dean made Captain. Cas became an elementary school teacher.

They ended up with grandchildren running around the yard.

And every year, on their anniversary, Dean would remind Cas of the first words Cas ever said to him: “I would tap that ass so hard…”

 


End file.
